Grinding
by Crittab
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Plenty of lemony goodness inside. E/B, Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Rated 'M' for a reason. Complete. Enjoy :


Disclaimer: Twilight and it's friends are the gratuitous sexual fantasies of Stephanie Meyer, not myself. However, I reserve the right to make use of her sexual fantasies rather than coming up with my own.

**Grinding**

I think a lot of people probably like oral sex the most out of any and all non-intercourse sexual acts. The feeling of someones mouth on or around you can be intoxicating.

Edward and I have tried oral sex. It is really good, but it just doesn't get me going the way it seems to get other people going.

Other people really like hand jobs. I have to admit, they are pretty spectacular. Especially when I can see the look on Edward's face as he's about to lose his mind, and when I feel his hot cum spill over my fingers. It's so sexy.

But then, getting hand jobs still leaves me wanting more. There's a certain amount that can be gained from just hands, but it's still not quite enough.

Now, Edward and I don't have sex. He's determined to wait until after our wedding, and I've conceded him that. Despite how old he is, how long he's been on this world, how the times have changed around him, he's still very old fashioned. He believes in the dignity of marriage, and because it matters so much to him, I'm willing to wait.

Of course, that doesn't mean I don't get my share of pleasure.

There's one particular thing I really enjoy, and I feel like it doesn't get it's fair amount of credit. For all of the pleasure that direct contact can provide with your mouth or your hands, there's nothing that even compares to the feeling of grinding.

* * *

11:34. Charlie was finally asleep after a long, long, LONG hockey game. Bella silently made her way to the bathroom upon hearing his door close and dragged a brush through her unruly hair. Satisfied that it wasn't going to get any better, she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a sheer lipgloss, applying just a little, tasting strawberries on her lips.

She hadn't heard a thing, but she knew that when she returned, Edward would be waiting for her in her bedroom. That's the way it always was. He was very prompt.

She took a look at herself in the full-length mirror, noting that she could have made a bit more of an effort to look sexy, as her oversized shirt and shorts weren't doing her figure any favours. She shrugged and pulled open the door, swiftly moving back into her bedroom and smiling at her boyfriend who had planted himself on the corner of her bed.

"Is Charlie asleep?" she asked, knowing he would be able to answer that question better than she.

"Just about," he said in a low tone. He waited a moment and then nodded. "And, he's out." Bella smiled and sauntered over to him, kissing him lightly and claiming the space next to him on the bed.

"Tastes different," Edward said, licking his lips. Bella chuckled.

"It's this new thing called lip gloss. All the kids are doing it." Edward nodded.

"Not bad." He turned toward her and leaned in, kissing her jaw ever so lightly. "Of course, nothing compares to your natural taste." He moved to her neck and breathed in deeply, "or scent."

Bella's eyes fluttered shut feeling his breath on her neck. She unconsciously sunk into him, reveling in the feeling of his lips grazing over her sensitive skin there. She breathed out heavily with a sigh.

"You're mean," she said with a hint of a grin, eyes still closed. She could feel his breath on her as he chuckled against her neck and pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him with heavy lids. "Why'd you stop?"

His only response was to take her face gently in his hands and kiss her softly, flicking his tongue against her top lip before pulling away completely. She looked at him curiously.

"You're acting weird," she said, no longer under the control of his teasingly erotic touches. Well... mostly no longer under the control of his teasingly erotic touches. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," he said, guiding her up to the top of the bed and tucking the covers around her, all the while under her confounded stare. Once she was tucked in he leaned in and kissed her softly again, which she eagerly accepted, and frowned almost imperceptibly as he pulled away.

"What's up with you?" she asked, leaning back against the pillow and gazing over to him. He had taken his usual spot next to her over the covers, both hands behind his head.

"Just thinking," he said cryptically. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You can do better than that." She nudged him with her elbow. "C'mon, talk to me." He sighed heavily.

"I've just been thinking about the wedding," he began softly. "Well, after the wedding, to be precise." Bella felt her heart sink. She had worried that he would try to back out on his promise to make love to her before her change.

"You promised," she said, a hint of anger in her hushed tone. Edward shook head.

"No, I'm not trying to get out of it, love. I'm just trying to figure out how to make it..." he paused a moment, searching for the right word. "Safer." He finished. Bella raised an eyebrow and turned toward him, laying on her side. He sunk down a little lower and mimicked her actions, turning toward her and pulling her in with an arm around her waist.

"What were your thoughts on the matter?" she asked, a little wary of what he might suggest. She was hoping no restraints were involved in his master plan. Well... at least not for the first time. He breathed deeply and bit the inside of his cheek as though contemplating whether to respond.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, we could, umm...." Bella had never seen him stumble over his words before. It intrigued her.

"We could what?" she prompted. He looked down, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"We could... practice?" he said after a long moment. Bella grinned at his suddenly shy demeanor. Of course she wanted to 'practise'. What had he thought her reaction would be? "Don't laugh," he said, looking to her face once again. The smile that was plastered there elicited his own.

"I'm not laughing," she said, despite the quite chuckle that accompanied the statement. "I would love to practice." Her statement released his tension perceptibly, and he melded more comfortably with her body. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. She leaned forward and kissing him softly, teasingly on the lips, and then moved on to his neck.

"Well, that's a good start," he said softly. She grinned against him and nipped ever so lightly, smiling when he drew in a quick breath.

Slowly she pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him, returning her lips to his neck immediately.

"We don't have to do this right now, Bella," he said, though his voice didn't portray any of the confidence suggested in his words. "You need to sleep." She raised her head and met his eyes, their faces barely inches away.

"Fuck sleep," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow, and could tell that her sudden bravado was brought on by lust. He nodded.

"Sure. Fuck sleep." Though she had just used the term, hearing Edward say 'fuck', or any illicit term just served to spur on Bella's raging hormones. Despite herself, she growled lightly. He couldn't help but laugh, amused that the person in the room growling was the one who wasn't a monster. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

With this to prompt his own suddenly active libido, he grasped her head in both hands and pulled her in for a crushing kiss. She traced his lips with her tongue, begging for a denied entrance. Instead, he pushed back, their tongues beginning their dual for dominance within the safe confines of her own mouth. She moaned deeply into the kiss, begging to get even closer to him than the crushing embrace they were sharing.

She laid on him, feeling their bodies flush together. It wasn't enough. All she wanted was to feel his skin against hers. Without asking, she raced her hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged it upward. Pulling roughly from the kiss she jerked her body downward, kissing, licking, and nipping the newly exposed skin of his stomach. He fought to keep his voice down, but feeling her hot mouth on his body was intoxicating.

She pushed the material of his shirt upward further, until he relented and sat up, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. Not allowing his sudden change in position, Bella urged him backward once more so he was laying back and reclaimed his chest.

He could barely contain himself as she flicked her tongue hard and fast against his nipple, something he had never really considered a turn-on before. He nearly lost control of his senses when she bit down hard, eliciting a low growl from the depths of his chest. He entangled his hands in her hair and pulled her up to his mouth, kissing her fiercely.

While he did so she grabbed at the hem of her own shirt, pulling away from him just long enough to remove it, then reclaiming his mouth. He sat up and pulled her flush against him as she straddled his waist. The feeling of his cold skin against her hot, flushed body made her moan in pleasure, and she pushed herself tightly against him, unconsciously grinding into his hardened member. The untended action sent a thrill coursing through her body, and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"God, do that again," Edward ordered against her lips. She complied all too willingly. He moved his lips down and claimed her neck, while his hands found a place on her bottom, grinding her hard against him. They moaned together at the unexpected thrill of the contact.

She began to move on him, letting her hips take on a mind of their own, while her neck was assaulted by Edward's mouth. The feeling building within her was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Roughly, she pushed him back down onto his back, and for the first time he took in her topless form on top of him. He breasts shone brightly in the moonlight, and for a moment all he could do was watch as his beauty moved over him, grinding into him. He was enthralled by the sight.

She rode him hard and long, not willing to give up the sensation of his hard member against her hot center. She never could have imagined that this simple movement could provide such intense pleasure. She could feel her clit rubbing against the length of him, and it made her soak through her underwear and onto her shorts. In that moment, she didn't care. All she could focus on was the intensity of the pleasure she felt.

Edward could feel himself beginning to lose control. He grabbed her hips roughly and began to buck up against her, just heightening her own reactions. She felt her climax begin to build, and leaned over, bracing her hands hard on Edward's chest, pushing against it to create a harder connection and more friction. He nails dug into the skin there, and he could barely maintain his composure.

Bella's climax was coming on hard and fast. Edward could smell her intense arousal and could feel her heat against his member. He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her, grinding her down onto him harder than she could manage on her own. She bit down on his neck hard to stifle her cries as her orgasm came crashing down upon her. This action spurred on Edward's own orgasm and he bucked hard against her as he came.

They stayed tightly entangled with each other for a long moment, their skin flushed against one another, breathing in tandem. Slowly, Bella pulled away, just far enough to look into his eyes. She could see in them the same pure satisfaction that she felt. Slowly, gently, she kissed him. It was sweet and delicate, unlike what they had just experienced.

Gently, Edward pulled them both down to a laying position and kissed her softly.

"You need to sleep now." He told her, seeing her lids grow heavy from the exertion. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and sinking deeply into him. He pulled the covers up over them both and closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to dream.

"Practise is good," she said in a whisper. He chuckled against her and kissed her hair, damp with sweat.

"Practise is fucking awesome."

**End.**

A/N: What's life without smut? I don't think grinding gets enough play— so I figured it deserved the spotlight for a moment.

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.


End file.
